


On My Mind

by retroelectric



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Creampie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retroelectric/pseuds/retroelectric
Summary: Zane can't help thinking Rhys is really cute and he wants to charm the pants out of him... and creampie him. That's the plot.
Relationships: Zane Flynt/Rhys
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	On My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Just a mindless non-beta'd PWP of Rhys and Zane.... and double creampie... I had to >.>

Zane can’t help it, the Atlas boy is on his mind. He keeps seeing him on billboards, interviews and advertisements splashed across the echonet with his latest successful launch, the OPQ assault rifle. Zane has had a go at it, it works great. He’s gotten it as a gift in the mail from the boy, and he tested it out in his next mission at the Villa Ultraviolet. It works a treat, it’s accurate, and there’s another copy of the gun that it shoots out and his clone could use it to shred enemies.

Since work was dry and he’s gotten an invitation to a 5th Atlas anniversary party, Zane decides to pay him a visit. He’ll tell him in person how much of a treat the gun works. 

Zane is dressed to the nines, dressed in a handsome grey suit and a blue tie to accentuate his eyes. He’s also put on his holster beneath his clothes, hidden several weapons, but his class mod and shield is on full display—and anyone who looks at him surely knows who he is by now… he’s no longer an anonymous, corporate spy, he’s now the universe-renowned vault hunter, defeater of the dumb siren twins, one of the infamous Flynt line.

People whisper and gasp when he walks into the party. Zane coolly grabs a flute of champagne offered to guests, scanning the room and finds Rhys with Zer0, standing there chatting with his friend until he’s called by the emcee to give his speech.

Zane watches amusedly. The boy had removed his moustache at last, and he finally looks more his age. Dare he say… he looked _adorable_ without it. 

“…I thank you, the employees of Atlas and our wonderful partners and investors for being here. I couldn’t have done this alone. We’ve risen like a phoenix and we will continue to climb up the ranks and become even better, bigger than ever!” Rhys finishes his speech, flashing his dorky grin.

The crowd roar and cheer and it’s obvious why they’ve chosen this guy as their CEO. He has his own special little charm…he’s good at that, he has to give it to him.

Zane spent the night dancing with some ladies and drinking, making connections with some interested higher ups in Atlas when he finally spots the man of the hour at the bar, Zer0 having left his side. Zane takes the chance to approach him.

“Remember me, boyo?”

Rhys almost jumps when he hears his voice, looking at Zane with a wide-eyed expression, before it turns into a smile. “Oh, it’s you! The vault hunter, Zane Flynt. The operative… yeah, Zer0’s told me all about you. You knew each other, didn’t you? Back in those assassin bars, he said…” he’s beginning to ramble, and from the look on his face, he’s had a bit to drink, his cheeks are rosy.

He’s so adorable. So pretty for a boy, and he may be 20 years older than him, and not the kind of tail he’d normally go for, but Zane has been thinking about it. About him.

“Yee, that’s right! I saved his life once, me. He doesn’t know it, but he’ll figure it out someday.”

“Wow, you saved his life? You must’ve been a hell of an assassin back then… too bad you weren’t famous back when.” Rhys hiccups a bit, not really mincing what he’s saying he’s already tipsy, and Zane had to steady him. 

“I wasn’t in it for the fame in my heyday, boyo, you had to be incognito to be a good hitman.” Zane humours him. “Why don’t we go to a private booth, you and I?”  
“U-Uh? Sure…”

Zane tells a passing waiter to send drinks (and a water, for Rhys) over to the booth, and Zane grasped Rhys by his arm to direct him to the private booth.

“Had a bit too much to drink?” he asks.

“Yeah, I’ve invited over my old Hyperion colleagues. I invited them to hopefully bring them over to Atlas, but Vaughn’s here and instead we drank and drank and talked about old times and now here I am… with you.”

“Just give them an offer they can’t refuse. Put them in management, if they’re good enough. The loyal ones will eventually defect to you, my lad. You’re too good for them to say no to.” 

When the waiter arrives with drinks, Zane hands Rhys the glass of water with a charming smile, “A glass of water for our lovely CEO here.”

Rhys looks at Zane gratefully, “Thank you. I needed that,” and sipped at his water. “You’re even nicer than I remember.”

“Was I so bad the last time I met you?” Zane teases.

“Nooo, you weren’t, you were the nicest to me about my moustache, but I knew it eventually had to go. There was no more siege to be had… and people were gossiping about it behind my back… on my echo profile…” he laments.

“Awww. Don’t you listen to a word anyone has to say on your echogram, you hear me?” Zane lifts his glass to Rhys’ water, and clinks it. “To Atlas… and to you! Screw em’ haters.”

Rhys chuckles, looking a bit sheepish as he sips his water again. 

“I got your gift in the mail… and I have to say it’s one of the best things anyone’s gifted me in a long time.” Zane says, “the OPQ’s pretty darn great, ye must’ve had a lot of testing to get it that good.”

“Zer0 had a lot of input in it. He’s been really great… taught me a lot of stuff.”

“Oh, yeah? What kind of stuff?” Zane implies, teasing.

Rhys is bewildered when Zane teases him like that. “N-Not that kind of stuff!” Rhys squeaks. “He’s an alien, and I’m… a human. A guy. A dude. That’ll be weird.”

“That won’t be the weirdest thing I’ve heard so far in me life…” Zane then adds, “What’s wrong with two dudes gettin’ it on?”

Rhys doesn’t know it, but his cheeks are turning a pretty shade of red. “Nothing… nothing wrong.”

Zane continues to watch him while he drinks. Rhys doesn’t seem inclined to leave, he’s still remaining here with him. His little pout is so goddamn cute.

“Hey, relax. You don’t have to say nothin’ if you don’t want to. Just… thanks for the invite. Amara’s off planet, visiting home, and the other two are on their separate missions with each other. Your invite came at just the right time…been a long time since I’ve dressed up in a suit!”  
Rhys grins, looking more comfortable now. “It’s a good suit, that. I’m glad you came, Zane. I could do with another vault hunter around here… if you’re asking me.”

“That’s a good thing to hear. Listen, I’m always open to new things.” 

They started talking about Hyperion, Handsome Jack and Atlas back in the day and their topic of conversation somehow veered to girls and exes, and marriage…

“--Now I didn’t want to get married to her! But since I’ve apparently already deflowered her by simply holding hands with the Princess, they made us marry… I had no choice in it! I had my clone on me, so that’s who stood in for me while they had the ceremony. I had already made my way out of the Demophon kingdom and just as my clone boyo was kissing the bride, I called him back… but it was too late! She already had the ring on him and the marriage contract was signed in me name… ”

Rhys giggles at the outlandish story, and Zane can’t help how pretty he thought he looked with his eyes crinkled when he smiles.

“Now enough about me! While we’re at the topic … Are you still hoping that girl of yours comes back?”

“Who, Sasha? No, not really. I think I’ve gotten over it. It’s not easy meeting girls being CEO, there are a buncha gold diggers here and there… but if she doesn’t want to come back and have me, then… so be it.”

“You’re still young and gorgeous, you’ll meet someone who deserves you someday.”

Rhys blushes when Zane mentions he was gorgeous. “Gorgeous? Me? Nah…”

He was so shy.

“Why would I lie? You’re a beautiful boy, anyone with eyes can see that.” Rhys doesn’t know how to react, except to avert his eyes, it’s so obvious that the boy hasn’t been flirted with in a while. He decides to press it further…

“Let me tell you something, Rhys… I’ve been around the block a few times, but I rarely see one as beautiful as you.”

Zane slides in closer to him. Their thighs touch. Rhys twitches, he really doesn’t know what to do. “I-I—um, I—” he gasps when Zane’s fingers slide over his fingers. His breath his hot against his ear. Rhys is so flushed, his ears are red. His breath shudders.

“You’ve been on my mind… I can’t take my mind off you.”

“Y-You’ve been thinking about me?”

“Yes… you have no idea.” Zane nuzzles into the boy’s neck. He reeks of want.

“Why don’t we go somewhere private?” 

Rhys still has alcohol coursing through him, and it might’ve clouded his judgement that night, but he decides to say ‘fuck it’ and then nods jerkily. “Y-Yes.”

\---

Rhys has no idea how they got to his penthouse, but there they were and Zane had him pushed back against the door, making out heavily, kissing him, everything he ever wanted, and deprived of. Zane tasted like alcohol and mint and a hint of tobacco, and his body felt firm and large and domineering against him Rhys doesn’t know what else to do besides submit to him.

Zane let Rhys wrap his legs around him and brought him to his bedroom, pushing down Rhys’ smaller, pliant body onto the sheets and began undressing him, kissing every inch of skin exposed to him. 

Rhys moans sweetly when his nipples were sucked and Zane kissed lower and lower, undoing his belt and zipper, pulling out his cock, cute and slender in proportion to his body… he was better than anything he could ever imagine. 

He wrapped his hand and mouth around that adorable cock and began licking and sucking on it, the boy making these cute noises as he leaked precum onto Zane’s tongue. “Mnng—nhn…!”

Zane had to pin down his small hips to hold him down, and it didn’t take long for the boy to shoot in his mouth. Zane drinks it all up and chuckles. “Look at you, popping off like a cork!”

Rhys covers his face in embarrassment, so Zane gently pulls his hand away. He kisses the boy’s hand, then his face and lips. “Aww, none of that. You’re such a darling.”

“Was that okay?”

“Of course it was.” Zane kissed and kissed Rhys’ lips and reaches lower to pull off his pants fully, drinking in all of his naked body. He spread Rhys’ legs, exposing the boy’s cute little pink hole to him. 

Zane’s eyes cloud over with lust. Overtaken with desire, he pulls his hips closer to his face and rubbed at his hole roughly, leaning in to lick it, eating him out as the boy yelps and cries out. “Nngh-nmgn—Oh! _Zane!”_ grabbing at his hair, his legs clenched down on his head like a girl as he was being eaten out.

He didn’t care, he wanted it. He used his tongue on him, pushed it inside. Zane reaches into his pocket for the packet of lube, coated his fingers and his little hole with it, and pushed a digit inside.

The boy, more than a little overwhelmed, cries out, his face so red, his cock still excited, pressed up against his flat tummy, leaking with cum and wet with saliva.

He fingerfucked him open, two, three digits, Rhys’ hips hungrily pushing up against his hand. Zane began unbuckling his belt and undoing his zipper with one hand, his arousal tented against the front of his dress pants. 

Rhys gasped at the sight of his big throbbing cock, biting his bottom lip cutely in anticipation of being fucked.

Zane pulled out his fingers, slicking his cock with the rest of the lube and pushed inside, past the tight ring of muscle.

“Oh— _oh!”_ Rhys sobs, looking at the filthy sight of Zane’s cock pushing inside him, in between his legs, claiming him the way he wanted. “It’s so big!”

Zane groans, filling him up all the way, balls deep, allowing the sweet boy to adjust as he bottomed out. He gave him sweet kisses, tugged at the boy’s puffy nipples before he can’t stand it and began fucking him in earnest, pumping in and out of him.

Rhys sobs and cries out his name as he angled his hips and his big fat cock hits against a spot which drove the boy wild, made him clench tighter around him. Zane curses, “You’re so fucking hot, Rhys, you’re so sexy…”

He’s so loud, it’s adorable. He doesn’t hold himself back at all, so fucking noisy… “NNngh—nmm—yes, yes, right there!” Oh—oh, Zane!”

The sound in the room was filled with the noises of Rhys’ squeaky moans. In between his legs, Zane’s cock fucked him hard, lube and precum frothing where they’re joined. He knew what he wanted. 

“I’m going to breed you, baby…”

Rhys’ ears burned when he heard that. He wasn’t even thinking, all he could think about was the pleasure building in between his legs— 

Zane growls as he erupts deep within the boy, hips smacking against hips hard, spilling all of his seed deep inside Rhys. The boy feels it, clenching around his cock like it wanted to milk it dry.

Zane lazily rolls his hips into Rhys, making cum squelch out of him. Rhys makes this little distressed noise, and he slowly pulls out, watching his white creamy cum and lube leak out after him, staining the bedsheets beneath Rhys' bum.

He squeezes his hole when he’s empty, getting used to the feeling of being so wet inside, trying to catch his breath from how dizzyingly intense that was.

“Y-You came inside me.”

“Yeah?” Zane’s still horny, and asks deviously, “Want me to do it again?”

Rhys squeaks when Zane shifts him so he’s on his front, manhandling him so easy. He pushes back in again the whole way, pinning Rhys’ shoulders down… screwing him again, ploughing into him a second time.

“Nngh—OH! Zane!” Rhys whines, reaching in between his legs to pump at his cock. He’s still hard, and so was Zane, he could feel him deep inside him. “A-Are you on engorge or something?”

“You’ll never know…” Zane grunts, pumping into the boy enthusiastically, taking him a second time. 

Rhys cries out, again tightening up around his cock, the forceful penetration he doesn’t expect, his own little cock weeping with precum from the unexpected pleasure hitting right up in his spot in that angle. Rhys sobs into the pillow and clutches it for purchase as the man uses his body like his own personal cum dump, Rhys' little fuck hole accepting this, just being taken, cum squelching between their bodies and leaking out of him.

He pushed his small hips and butt against the man's eager and forceful humping into his oversensitive fuck hole, rubbing into his spot the whole time. Rhys is already hot and bothered, his nipples screwing up tight, his body reacting positively to Zane screwing him again and again even as he has mind to admonish him, "Y-You're such a--nghn, a pervert!" He squeezes down on that cock that had already bred him completely. His body told Zane everything, that Rhys was insatiable, and he needed him to take him.

The boy blacked out when he came onto the sheets, and it didn’t take long for Zane to cum inside him again, plugging him full with hot seed, grunting with pleasure as he grinded his cock inside. 

Rhys was intoxicating, and Zane had finally had his fill. 

He pulled out and shifted Rhys onto his back, and the boy flung his arms around Zane and kissed him hungrily, his actions told him everything he needed to know, that they both needed this, wanted this, and Zane would give him whatever he wanted that night.


End file.
